


Unexplained

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, Complicated Relationships, F/F, First Love, Missing Scene, POV Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma can't explain to the others just <i>why</i> she needs to save Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexplained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Необъяснимое](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538604) by [Yallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen)



She can’t explain to the others why she needs to save Lily.  
  
Can’t explain that first tentative kiss, after so long sitting on the couch with their fingers entwined. Figuring out how to not bump noses or drool on each other. What it was like to reach out and tuck Lily’s hair behind her ear, that little frightening thrill of touching another person like that for the first time.  
  
The words _first love_ sound so trite, the fairy tales that Emma was never meant for. They lack the uncertainty of this world.  
  
But the words _first betrayal_ are not enough.


End file.
